In the Eye of the Beholder
by GiselaWV
Summary: In the dark she is chased down, no chance of escape. Run little lamb, run. Horror Story, my own.


**A/N: Hi y'all! This is my first fic, and I am sad to have to say, it's an original one.. Soon I will start to upload one of my many **_**many**_** fanfics… I won't upload one though until it's finished, I don't want to disappoint you guys if I never upload or even finish the story.. Well.. Here we go!**

**In the Eye of the Beholder**

_**A Horror Story by:**_

_**Mrs. Cullen of the West**_

"_Have you ever watched one of those scary movies?"_

It had gotten dark already and I was walking through an abandoned alleyway. It was right out of a horror movie. I guess I should've stopped there and started reading the signs… Nothing good could come out of this, I just knew it. Or at least I should've known it. Well, I was still stupid enough to walk right through that alley anyways. Why, you ask? I only did it because it meant a shortcut. I would get home sooner from work than if I went through the main street even though every inch of me was begging tot get out of this ominous situation. I immediately regretted my decision, but I wasn't one to give up, so I kept on walking

Suddenly I heard loud clanging behind me. I quickly spun around. I couldn't see anything at first, everything was a dark blur, but as my eyes got used to the shady lighting I saw a small creature whisking off into the distance. _A cat._ That thing had scared the living daylights out of me.

I stood still for a while, trying to calm my too-fast-beating heart as I heaved a sigh. Just a cat, I reminded myself, just a sweet gentle feline looking for scraps.. I braced myself and turned my attention back to the road ahead. I was being too jumpy.

Just then I noticed something in my peripheral vision. At first it was vague, but as the seconds droned on I slowly started to see it clearly: two red orbs gleamed in the darkness. No they weren't lamps or anything like that, they were eyes.

My eyes widened and my breath quickened as I was able to make out that those eyes were attached to a larger figure, hiding in the shadows. As the creature moved closer to me something flickered in the silvery moonlight. _A knife._ As the thought was processing in my mind I suddenly heard a loud, shrill noise. All too soon I found it had been my own scream that had cut through the passageway. The silence was broken. My brain had finally given the signal to my legs to run. I did exactly that, and fast.

I could hear footsteps behind me, following me, every single one seeming to be closer to me, as I ran out of the alley and into the crowded streets. Even though the many sounds of people bustling around on a busy Friday night had made it impossible for me to hear my attacker, I still didn't feel safe. That was also the main reason I didn't stop running. Involuntarily I shivered to the thought of what could've happened if I hadn't screamed. Even so I knew I wouldn't be safe until I had reached my house and was able to firmly close the doors shut behind me. Only then would I be able to relax somewhat.

Unfortunately, my house still was a good 20 minutes away, even at the speed I was running at. I had to think fast, so instead of continuing on I rushed to the nearest building I could recognize as some sort of safe haven. Only as I was running up the front porch did I take notice of the place I had run to. It wasn't just any other house. No, it was the one place other than my own that I would feel remotely safe in. My boyfriend's residence.

I went up to the door and knocked on the door rapidly. Without waiting for a response, I moved over to the window of the living room and repeated my actions, praying he would still be awake. Soon someone showed up at the front door.

I quickly moved into his arms and started to cry his heart out. Loud sobs racked my body and I couldn't seem to stop. Meanwhile he had wrapped his arms around me and held me in a tight embrace as he moved us both into the living room and closed the door.

'What happened?' He asked when my bawling had ceased somewhat, 'what scared you so much- why are you crying this badly?'

His voice sounded like he was concerned, but I thought I heard a little undertone of amusement, or maybe even satisfaction. As soon as the thought came up I threw it away. He's just tired, I told myself. He led me to his couch and slowly pulled me down until I was resting comfortably in the many pillows. Right after I set down he effectively disentangled himself from me.

'I'm going to take a quick shower, will you be alright for a couple of minutes?' I slowly nodded as he walked through the door that led to the staircase.

I now had some time to reflect over all that had happened this evening, this I did until I felt how sore my throat had become, I was thirsty, but I didn't want to intrude so I waited for him to come downstairs. After a few minutes the thirst was getting worse, so I decided to get myself a glass of water. I was sure he'd be okay with that, it was only water after all. I walked into the kitchen I knew so well. I had cooked a lot of meals in there, when I made him dinner every Sunday night.

While walking to the sink, I almost tripped over a big mass lying on the tiled floor. I knew something wasn't right, my heart felt as though a band had gripped it and was slowly crushing it. I didn't dare look down, I had a feeling it was going to be something bad. But my curiosity got the better of me and forced me to take a quick peek. It didn't stay that way though.

I wasn't able to look away. There he was, my boyfriend lying on the cold tiles of the powder blue kitchen, drenched in his own crimson blood.

A clean cut was made across his throat. It was coated by so, so much blood. I always thought I could handle blood quite well, it never made me squeamish, but now I just felt like throwing up. It was all over his clothes and even the floor was colored red. I had even unconsciously walked through it. I absently noted that my favorite white sandals were not white any longer.

Then I started screaming, loudly. Upon closer inspection he looked to have been dead for quite some time, his lips had turned blue and his skin was now as white as snow. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs and started screaming even louder if that was possible. The footsteps now reached the kitchen. A figure quickly entered through the door and a worried face morphed into a malicious one at seeing my expression.

'Ah, I see you've found your little present,' he spoke in a vicious tone. 'You know I almost lost you back there?' He came up to me and pulled me close. 'Lucky for me you came here.' He sniffed my neck. 'I had hoped that I'd be able to show you my handy work.' His eyes met mine for the first time.

Then he drew something behind his back. It's gleaming metal seemingly winking at me in the fluorescent lighting of the kitchen area. _The knife._ I recognized it from before.

'You don't know how long I've waited for this little rendezvous to happen.'

I was terrified. Petrified. I couldn't move at all. All I saw as he charged at me with that silvery butcher knife was his marred face and the last thing I thought was:

"_How did those cold, red eyes end up in the face of my warm, loving boyfriend?_"

**The End**

**A/n: Please let me know what you thought of it.. Have a good day!**

**Xx Mrs. Cullen of the West**


End file.
